


A Turning Point

by new_career_in_business



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Coming Out, Fluff, Jon and Martin are cute and domestic, M/M, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_career_in_business/pseuds/new_career_in_business
Summary: In which Jon (finally) talks to Martin about what's been on his mind.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	A Turning Point

Jon knew he had to tell Martin eventually. Jon wasn’t lying (he wouldn’t do that to Martin, not anymore). He just needed more time. More time to figure it out, put how he feels into words.  
Martin will understand. He knows this. Yet, in his mind he can’t help but see the rejection unfold, Martin disappointed, confused, _angry_.

  
_Why didn’t you tell me sooner?_  
_Don’t you think I deserved to know?_  
_This won’t work, not anymore._

  
He flinches as the thought crosses his mind. Echoes of relationships past, and the pain of rejection that always seemed to follow.  
But right now, he is comfortable and warm in Martin’s arms, while the embers in the fireplace slowly dimmed and died. The movie they’d put on was mindless, but it provided a welcome opportunity to cuddle close together as gentle rain soaked the outside world.

  
“Martin?” Jon said, turning to look at his partner.

  
Asleep. Again. _Well, tomorrow_ , he thought. _I’ll tell him tomorrow_.

  
-

  
The mild showers that had started the evening before had evolved into a storm by the afternoon.

  
“You know, cutting carrots really shouldn’t be this hard for you,” Martin teased, taking the knife from Jon, and skillfully finishing the job.

  
“Hm. It’s not like I’ve exactly had time to make homecooked meals these past few months. Anyway, maybe I just rather watch you do it.”

  
“’Suppose your right. How did you ever manage to get along without me?”

  
_I don’t know. I genuinely don’t._

  
“Martin, I want to- “

  
And then the power blew.

  
“Christ! Well, that’s just fantastic.” Martin scowled, his face difficult to see in the dim light coming from the windows, “I guess the stew is a bust.”

  
“Want to order Thai?”

  
-

  
Luckily, Jon’s cell still worked, and they were able to get delivery in a little under an hour. With candles lit, the two had demolished their meals, and sat at the table, slowly drinking, and sharing stories.

  
Martin’s laugh filled the small kitchen, eased by the last of their wine reserves.

  
“Jon.”

  
“Yes?”

  
“What was it you were going to say, earlier. Before the power went.”

  
_Do it, Jon. Tell him._ And yet, he felt his face grow red and his pulse quicken. Did he want to do this? Was he ready to give up this last shred of happiness he had?

  
“I - It's nothing. Nothing at all. Just wanted to say I love your cooking.” He accompanied his lie with an unconvincing grin.

  
“Well obviously you love my cooking, but I don’t think that’s what you wanted to talk about. Jon, it's okay. You can tell me anything.”

  
And Jon saw that he meant it, he could tell Martin anything and everything. He had to believe that. He did believe that.

  
Jon sighed, suddenly exhausted. “It's hard for me to talk about my, uh, feelings, you know.”

  
“Yes, I am well _aware_ -”

  
“Alright, yes, thanks for that. I just haven’t been entirely honest with you about who I am – or I guess, what I am?” Jon started to grow panicked. _God, why did you say it like that._ “I’m sorry this is –“

  
“It's okay. Keep going”

  
“You probably know, already. Or you’ve guessed. I just never have used the word before; it just makes it feel more… concrete. Real.” He breathed deeply. “I’m asexual. Its not something I’ve known for a long time, and I understand if this… isn’t what you want to hear. And I’m sorry that I –“

  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. Don’t apologize, don’t ever apologize.”

  
“But you’re not – “

  
“I know I’m not. And I don’t care. Jon, I love you. Every part of you.”

  
Jon knew that he meant it.

  
“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in almost 6 years. Any feedback would be great, thank you for reading!


End file.
